


The morning after

by madelita



Series: Cabin adventures [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelita/pseuds/madelita
Summary: Early morning. Heiji lies in a full bed, while his brain is doing its best to do some damage control.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Hattori Heiji, Hakuba Saguru/Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Series: Cabin adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117394
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	The morning after

**Author's Note:**

> Aaahhaha... I really have no excuse for this, do I.
> 
> So. This was originally a really, really old thing written in chat for someone. I dusted it off, and rewrote it completely.
> 
> There's not much you need to know for context, except maybe for the fact that the boys are spending a couple of days on vacation in Hakuba's cabin in the mountains that he totally has.  
> I just think that Hattori and Hakuba have potential, and so do all the boys. Also, I love characters having a talk about feelings and being completely unequipped for it.
> 
> The usual warnings apply, of course. It's probably full of mistakes, but I'll only spot them after uploading.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Early morning. Heiji lies in a full bed, while his brain is doing its best to do some damage control.

So, yesterday happened. It happened and he slept with Kudou. And Kuroba. And Hakuba.

When he woke up, the first thing he saw was Kudou’s pale shoulder peeking out from under the covers. It took him a while to comprehend that. Then, Kudou made this noise, something between a hum and a moan, and it was really, really cute, and also really hot, except… turns out, that wasn’t Kudou. Because moments after, the actual Kudou also made a similar noise, and it was closer, and also just a tad different in pitch, and anyway, that’s how Heiji found himself bolting up in bed and looking down at Kudou and Kuroba, seeking out each other’s hands in their sleep, with their foreheads almost touching.

That… was not something Heiji was prepared for. He flopped back down on his pillow, jostling the other two with his weight, and then turning seven different shades of red at the sound of them as they whined then pulled closer to each other.

He turned to the ceiling with wide, unseeing eyes. Yesterday’s memories came flooding back -- he thought the alcohol might dull some of them, but turns out, he never really got drunk enough for that, it only left him with dangerously loose inhibitions. And not just him, but all four of them.

What were they thinking, playing truth or dare like a group of kids?

...oh heavens. He knows exactly what they were thinking. They’ve been circling each other for as long as they’ve been at this damn cabin. And once a dare ended with Kuroba pushing Kudou down and kissing him… there was no stopping them. Those two were too enticing, too hot, and Heiji can’t honestly say he wouldn’t have done the same thing without all the booze. He already knew that he wants Kudou, and that wanting him physically too is just the newest development of the embarrassing crush he has on him. Kuroba, too… there was always that spark of interest, ever since they met. And Hakuba, annoying, challenging, exciting bastard that he was… It seemed that from the very beginning, Heiji’s self control was set up to fail.

The shock was finding that the other three apparently had similar problems. That they all wanted…

Heiji blows out a breath.

Okay, fine, they slept together. Happens to the best of them. Four friends in their mid-twenties with dangerous, adrenaline inducing jobs locked together in a cabin with nothing to do, someone might even say it was inevitable.

Now what?

Do they just… act like it never happened? Be weird around each other for one morning, or day, then forget about it? Go back to being friends?

Heiji is surprised by how much he doesn’t like the thought. But when he tries to figure out what else could happen, his thoughts just dry up. There’s four of them, what are they going to do?

Suddenly restless, he sits up again. Looks down at Kudou and Kuroba.

They really look like twins now. Heiji used to find it weird, but they’re kind of cute like this, curled up together. He’s tempted to try and find all the differences between the two of them. Aren’t Kuroba’s cheeks just a tad fuller than Kudou’s? Maybe it’s just a trick of the light, he should check with his hands-

Nope. No no no no nonono.

He flings himself out of the bed, the cold from the floor shooting up his body like a bolt of ice.

He scrambles to put on his clothes, which he finds tangled under Hakuba’s sweater. Speaking of… Hakuba is gone and all that’s left of him is a rumpled pillow and his side of the blankets now covering Kuroba entirely.

Fine. Finding Hakuba is something he can do, and if he focuses on his search enough, his brain won’t combust in the meantime.

He makes his way down the narrow stairs. Briefly, he entertains the thought of Hakuba being just as distraught as him. Maybe he’s outside, muffling his screams into a pile of snow, and hey, isn’t that a tempting thought? Heiji might want to try doing that as well.

But then he gets downstairs, and judging by the sound of the tap in the kitchen, Hakuba has found some other, sane version of coping. Making tea, as it turns out.

How very Hakuba of him.

He already looks better equipped to handle the day, if only because he didn’t just put on last night’s clothes like Heiji did. But when he turns, he’s startled to find Heiji there. “...good morning.”

“Morning.” He turns away, shuffles over to the table and collapses into a chair.

“Coffee or tea?”

He picks coffee, in the vain hope that it might knock some sense into him.

As he waits, he thinks to himself: He shouldn’t have accepted the invitation. He should’ve trusted his unease about staying in Hakuba’s damn cabin for a week, but instead he came running just because it was Kudou inviting him for once.

But then… maybe this all would’ve happened anyway, without him. He hates that. It’s more than just being left out, it’s…

It’s a mess.

“What is?”

Shit, he didn’t mean to say that out loud. The odds of being able to handwave it away with Hakuba are pathetically low, he’s not good enough of an actor for that, and Hakuba is still annoyingly sharp. Which only leaves coming clean, as horrific as that sounds.

“You know.” Hakuba raises his eyebrows as if to say “No, I don’t.” Heiji’s forehead hits the table with a dull thud. “This,” he forces out between his teeth. “ _ Us. _ ”

And damn it, he can feel Hakuba’s eyes on him.

There’s the sound of a porcelain cup clinking in front of him, and then, “I wasn’t expecting you to be the one overthinking this.”

Heiji almost jumps from his seat in his haste to look up at Hakuba. “What?”

Hakuba gives a small wince at his volume. “I thought you would find it the easiest to… hm,” he tilts his head and thinks for a moment, “to go with the flow. But you’re awfully nervous.”

“And you’re awfully calm!”

“It’s not that I’m completely at ease either,” he replies mildly. “In fact, I imagine I won’t be for days if not weeks. Same goes for all of us. But, I thought, if any of us was going to accept this quickly, it was going to be you.” At Heiji’s questioning look, he adds: “You always seemed to throw yourself into everything so easily. I almost… envy you.”

While that’s quite a thing to unpack, Hakuba envying  _ him _ ,  _ Hakuba _ envying him, it’s not the biggest problem here.

“And what exactly am I supposed to throw myself into here? What is this supposed to be?”

Hakuba watches him while cradling his tea cup close. A long moment passes. Heiji, oddly enough, feels like he’s not wearing enough. At last, Hakuba turns to the window, and watches the gentle snowfall instead.

“I don’t know.”

“Y-you don’t know? What the hell?”

He sighs. “No. I don’t know. I don’t have a clue as to… how any of this is supposed to go. If we’re supposed to forget it ever happened, if I’ll even want to do that… Or, or if there’s supposed to be more, after this.”

A breath. Heiji realizes that he got too used to the confidence that Hakuba was sometimes willing to spew complete horseshit with -- seeing this uncertainty in him makes Heiji feel like he lost his footing too, which is an impressive feat since he already didn’t have any. But just when maybe he’d decide that he doesn’t need all this and leave, Hakuba’s eyes soften.

“But I… I wanted this. It’s weird and I have no idea how we’re supposed to talk to each other now, but I wouldn’t want to go back and make it so that it never happened. Maybe I needed this. Maybe all of us did, I don’t know.” He chuckles, shakes his head. “I’ll find out soon, I suppose. But if I got this chance, then… I want to enjoy this while I can.”

When he turns to Heiji, his expression is solid. Heiji gets the feeling that without him noticing, some great knowledge was imparted on him. Sure is a waste that he doesn’t know what it is, because his brain keeps tripping over the fact that-

“You wanted this? Like what, have a foursome in your cabin?”

Hakuba stumbles. “What?”

“Oh my god, is that why you invited us here? Did you plan this?”

“What, no, that’s not what I-”

“And you thought that we all needed it so you brought us together just so you could-”

“That’s so obviously not what I meant, you git.  _ Listen to me. _ ” Heiji, reluctantly, does. When he gives him a slight nod, Hakuba delicately puts down his cup, and he continues after a deep breath. “What I meant was… I was interested in you. It started with Kuroba, but slowly, I started noticing Kudou. And then you. I never would’ve expected- I, I didn’t know this would happen, truly, up until recently I didn’t even know I was interested in you that way, and until yesterday, I didn’t know the extent of it, but… but I… I.” He buries his face in his hands, makes a quiet, mortified noise.

Heiji was never stupid enough to believe that Hakuba was the ever-composed gentleman detective he liked to present himself as. Hell, he’s seen it with his own eyes that he’s not. Hakuba is every bit the thrill seeking, work obsessed, emotionally constipated idiot like the rest of them are.

(Yes, it grates at him a little to be put in the same category, but hey. The time to make peace with their similarities is definitely now, if he failed to do it before.)

But there was still pretense.

There’s a moment of self-inspection, waiting to be had, about pride and fear of vulnerability that glued a mask on all their faces. Maybe he’ll get to it once things are a little clearer. When that happens, Heiji will remember the feeling he has in his chest now, the crack of an ice sheet under the spring sun.

For now, he only sits a little bit straighter, considers Hakuba for a moment. The width of his palm he’s still covering his face with, the way he slowly breaths in and out, in and out, in some vague, probably futile attempt to make sense of his thoughts. It’s only a little bit of pity, but mostly solidarity that makes Heiji say: “I… felt something similar.”

Hakuba peeks over the line of his hand, but doesn’t say a word, so Heiji is forced to continue. Damn him.

“It was… it was Kudou, first. I didn’t know what to do about it, thought I’ll figure something out along the way, I never did. Then the four of us started meeting more often, and I don’t know when but I started thinking of us as friends. At some point it just happened. And then there was… more. And I have no idea how, you were seriously getting on my nerves.”

Hakuba laughs, and Heiji has to stop and listen to him. “You were getting on my nerves, too,” he says, and he has absolutely no business looking so bright and warm doing that.

“...yeah, so. I don’t think, I, I wasn’t gonna act on it, with all three of you. I mean, it’s crazy.”

“It is. I used to think I’m being greedy.”

“Were you gonna say anything if this didn’t happen?”

“I don’t think so.”

Heiji takes a breath.

God, this is all weird. The four of them don’t exactly have a habit of talking feelings, though they probably should. To think that he’s started it with Hakuba, of all people… The Heiji of just a year ago would lose his mind. Hell, the Heiji of yesterday would. It’s like his first, stumbling session of therapy, worse than that -- he’ll have to keep facing Hakuba even after they’re done. He can hardly meet his eyes as they are.

“You know,” Hakuba starts. Heiji’s head snaps up again at the sound of his voice. “It isn’t so bad. I don’t know what the other two will say, but if they are like you…” He pauses for a long time, Heiji almost thinks he won’t continue. Then, at last, he squares his shoulders, looks at Heiji head on, making him feel pinned. “This doesn’t have to be a disaster.”

Heiji wants to argue with that. It’s already a disaster, he wants to say, tell Hakuba he’s not making sense.

He’s too struck by the comfort those words bring him. Almost everything in him revolts against them, everything but that tiny spark of hope, belonging to an insane part of him that wants this, the four of them, to happen.

Still. “Heh. More than it already is?” When it’s the two of them, he can’t be completely agreeable. Come on.

Hakuba rolls his eyes. Smiles a little.

Kudou and Kuroba. The first steps that led them down this road.

He doesn’t dare to think of what Kudou might say, truth be told. The ache in Heiji’s chest for him is too old, too deep, too dear. But Kuroba? Kuroba is so wild and free, if there’s anyone who could, who would… Hakuba earlier said that he expected Heiji to worry about their predicament the least -- he now thinks that Kuroba would be that person. And, if three of them are willing, maybe it’s not such a stretch to think that…

“It would be nice,” he says before he could catch himself.

Hakuba’s eyes widen, first, before his expression settles into something soft and hopeful. “It would be. To not hold back when we want to do something. I’d like that.”

Heiji grins at him. “Done with being repressed?”

“Something like that, but…”

Hakuba is close. All at once: the warmth of his hand on Heiji’s jaw, the heaviness of his gaze as they look at each other, the hint of breath on his lips. They share a moment like that, Hakuba completely still while Heiji makes some floundering move with his hand before he drops it.

When they kiss, they don’t close their eyes right away.

That little spark of hope blooms in his chest, while the rest of him feels oddly at peace. Thinking back on yesterday, it was always Hakuba who brought him down when things were too much, sometimes with just a brush of his fingers, just the barest touch of his lips. Just his voice, saying “I’ve got you, I’ve got you.”

When Hakuba pulls away, he smiles. “Aren’t we all?”

Heiji stares, sits motionless as blood rushes into his cheeks. Then, he collapses on the table, face hidden behind his crossed arms. “God, you are so annoying…”

Hakuba just laughs at him.

“Should we make breakfast?”


End file.
